Amazon (TV Series)
Amazon '''is an upcoming TV Series based on comics by DC. It is a continuation of the movie '''Wonder Woman. It is part of the DCCU. It stars Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman and Josh Hartnett as Steve Trevor. Plot After choosing to leave Themyscira, Princess Diana joins the government agency ARGUS and fights crime as both a secret agent and a vigilante under the codename Wonder Woman. Along with Agent Steve Trevor and Intelligence Officer Etta Candy, Diana fights threats and enemies of both mystical and normal natures. Back on Themyscira, the Amazons are struggling to survive repeated attacks by the forces of Ares, who is thought to be dead, but is actually working as a scientist for ARGUS in the form of a motal man, where he can spy on Wonder Woman and plan for his upcoming invasion of the mortal world. In that form, Ares supplies many of Wonder Woman's foes with mystical weaponry and magical powers. Wonder Woman and the rest of ARGUS are also trying to capture the renowned billionaire Priscilla Rich, who is secretly searching for a way to gain immortality. Episodes Season 1 1. Pilot Villains - Paula Von Gunther (Diane Kruger) 2. Gorgon Villains - Medusa (Uma Thurman) 3. Psychosis Villains - Dr. Psycho (Peter Dinklage) 4. Angle Villains - Angle-Man (Andrew Lincoln) 5. Abandon All Hope Villains - Hades (Alan Rickman), Felix Faust (Mark Margolis) 6. Strike At What Is Weak Villains - Paula Von Gunther (Diane Kruger) 7. Swan Song Villains - Silver Swan (Lyndsey Fonseca), Priscilla Rich (Kathryn Winnick) 8. Turn Villains - Doctor Cyber (Michelle Monaghan), Priscilla Rich (Katheryn Winnick) 9. Buried Villains - Red Panzer (Til Schweiger), Captain Nazi (Ken Duken) 10. Snowfall Villains - Blue Snowman (Emma Stone) 11. Predator Villains - Cheetah (Amanda Righetti), Priscilla Rich (Kathryn Winnick) 12. Prey Villains - Cheetah (Amanda Righetti), Priscilla Rich (Kathryn Winnick) 13. How The Mighty Have Fallen Villains - Hercules (John Cena) 14. Born Again Villains - Felix Faust (Mark Margolis) 15. He Who Fights With Monsters Villains - Dr. Poison (Melissa McBride), Priscilla Rich (Kathryn Winnick) 16. Abyss Villains - Sebastian Ballesteros (Damian Szifron), Cheetah (Amanda Righetti), Priscilla Rich (Kathryn Winnick) 17. Only Human Villains - Dark Man (David Conrad) 18. Shoulders Of Giants Villains - Giganta (Karen Gillan) 19. Angels Breathe Villains - Silver Swan (Lyndsey Fonseca) 20. Heroes Don't Exist Villains - Villainy Inc. (Lyndsey Fonseca, Karen Gillan, Melissa McBride, Emma Stone, Kathryn Winnick, Michelle Monaghan) 21. Nobody Is A Villain In Their Own Story Villains - Villainy Inc. (Lyndsey Fonseca, Karen Gillan, Melissa McBride, Emma Stone, Kathryn Winnick, Michelle Monaghan), Priscilla Rich (Kathryn Winnick) 22. Jungleland Villains - Cheetah (Kathryn Winnick) 23. Instinct Villains - Cheetah (Kathryn Winnick) Season 2 1. Slayer Of Monsters Villains - Bellerophon (Alex Dimitriades), Nikos Aegeus (Costas Mandylor) 2. Beyond Villains - Trinity (Ming-Na Wen) 3. Troy Villains - Troia (Adelaide Kane) 4. Strife Villains - Felix Faust (Mark Margolis), Eris (Sophie Turner) 5. Into The Depths Villains - Queen Clea (Nicole Kidman) 6. Out Of Time Villains - Troia (Adelaide Kane), Cronus (Charles Dance) 7. The Beauty In Their Dreams Villains - Dr. Destiny (Luke Evans) 8. Kronia Villains - Cronus (Charles Dance), Titans Of Myth (Various Actors), Troia (Adelaide Kane) 9. Titanomachy Villains - Cronus (Charles Dance), Titans Of Myth (Various Actors), Troia (Adelaide Kane) 10. Your Turn Next Villains - Villainy Inc. (Lyndsey Fonseca, Karen Gillan, Emma Stone, Melissa McBride, Nicole Kidman, Kathryn Winnick, Ming-Na Wen, Michelle Monaghan ) 11. Swift Vengeance Villains - Hercules (John Cena), Circe (Angelina Jolie) 12. Wisdom Never Lies Villains - Hercules (John Cena), Minotaur (Spencer Wilding), Circe (Angelina Jolie) 13. Inner Demons Villains - Antonio Sazia (Adrian Bellani), Mayfly (Hayley Atwell) 14. Know Thy Enemy Villains - Angle-Man (Andrew Lincoln), Dr. Psycho (Peter Dinklage), Fireworks Man (Corey Stoll) 15. Rings Of Saturn Villains - Eviless (Bridget Regan), Osira (Victoria Cartagena) 16. The Gift Villains - Cassandra (Deborah Ann Woll), Circe (Angelina Jolie), Devastation (Adrienne Palicki) 17. Necessary Evil Villains - Gog (Samuel Anderson), The White Magician (Ioan Gruffudd), Rockface (Michael Chiklis), Nemesis (Joel Kinnaman) 18. Trials And Tribulations Villains - Antiope (Debra Winger), Circe (Angelina Jolie), Devastation (Adrienne Palicki) 19. Stages Villains - Jinx (Lupita Nyong'o) 20. The Quest Villains - Circe (Angelina Jolie), Devastation (Adrienne Palicki), Polyphemus (Robert Maillet), Laestrygonians (Various Actors) 21. Ultimatum Villains - Amanda Waller (Cynthia Addai-Robinson), Devastation (Adrienne Palicki), Suicide Squad (Various Actors), ARGUS (Various Actors) 22. Dancing In The Dark Villains - Circe (Angelina Jolie), Devastation (Adrienne Palicki), Queen Hippolatya (Lynda Carter), Antiope (Debra Winger), Amazons (Various Actors), Amanda Waller (Cynthia Addai-Robinson), ARGUS (Various Actors) 23. Acceptance Villains - Circe (Angelina Jolie), Devastation (Adrienne Palicki), Queen Hippolatya (Lynda Carter), Amazons (Various Actors) Season 3 1. Adversaries Villains - Villainy Inc. (Amanda Righetti, Emma Stone, Lyndsey Fonseca, Ming-Na Wen, Karen Gillan, Lupita Nyong'o, Bridget Regan, Nicole Kidman, Melissa McBride, Michelle Monaghan) 2. All Warfare Is Based On Deception Villains - Duke Of Deception (Taylor Kitsch) 3. Fallen Villains - Dark Angel (Diane Kruger) 4. Dark Days Villains - Dark Angel (Diane Kruger) 5. Breaking Down Villains - Decay (Uma Thurman), Phobos (Dimitri Lekkos) 6. The Most Dangerous Game Villains - Ixion (Anthony Head), Centaur Hunters (Various Actors), Deimos (Ben Barnes) 7. Follow Villains - Zara (Marion Cotillard), The Cult Of The Crimson Flame (Various Actors) 8. Conquest Villains - Kung (Ken Wantanabe), Lord Conquest (Reed Diamond) 9. Sins Of The Father Villains - Lord Conquest (Reed Diamond), Earl Of Greed (Simon Kassianides) 10. All Fall Down Villains - Doctor Domino (Adrian Pasdar) 11. If We Do Not End War Villains - Phobos (Dimitri Lekkos), Deimos (Ben Barnes), Ares (John Hurt) 12. War Will End Us Villains - Ares (John Hurt), Phobos (Dimitri Lekkos), Deimos (Ben Barnes) 13. Menagrie Villains - Cheetah (Amanda Righetti) 14. At The Crossroads Villains - Cheetah (Amanda Righetti) 15. Upgrade Villains - Cyborgirl (Britne Oldford), Paulie Longo (Andre Braugher) 16. Gods Of Gotham Villains - Phobos (Dimitri Lekkos), Deimos (Ben Barnes), Eris (Sophie Turner), Poison Ivy (Christina Hendricks), Scarecrow (Alexander Skarsgard), The Joker (Callan Mulvey) 17. Here Be Dragons Villains - Morgaine Le Fay (Helena Bonham Carter), Mordred (Freddie Highmore) 18. Suffer The Children Villains - Ares (John Hurt), Crow Children (Various Actors) 19. When There Is Light Villains - Villainy Inc. (Amanda Righetti, Emma Stone, Lyndsey Fonseca, Ming-Na Wen, Karen Gillan, Lupita Nyong'o, Bridget Regan, Nicole Kidman, Melissa McBride, Michelle Monaghan, Britne Oldford, Marion Cotillard) 20. There Is Shadow Villains - Villainy Inc. (Amanda Righetti, Emma Stone, Lyndsey Fonseca, Ming-Na Wen, Karen Gillan, Lupita Nyong'o, Bridget Regan, Nicole Kidman, Melissa McBride, Michelle Monaghan, Britne Oldford, Marion Cotillard) 21. Ye Who Enter Here Villains - Ares (Josh Hartnett), Cereberus (Simon Burnett), Paula Von Gunther (Diane Kruger) 22. Better Days Villains - Ares (Jude Law), Phobos (Dimitri Lekkos), Deimos (Ben Barnes), Eris (Sophie Turner) 23. God Down Villains - Ares (Jude Law) Cast *Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman *Voice/God form - Jude Law/Mortal Form - John Hurt as Ares *Angelina Jolie as Circe *Taylor Momsen as Wondergirl/Cassandra Sandsmark *Lynda Carter as Hippolyta *Adelaide Kane as Troia/Donna Troy *Josh Hartnett as Steve Trevor *Zoe Kravitz as Etta Candy *Cynthia Addai-Robinson as Amanda Waller *Katheryn Winnick as Cheetah/Priscilla Rich * Viggo Mortensen as Zeus *Cate Blanchett as Hera *Rosamund Pike as Artemis *Alan Rickman as Hades *Aishwarya Rai Bachchan as Aphrodite *Mark Margolis as Felix Faust *John Cena as Hercules *Charles Dance as Cronus *Helena Bonham Carter as Morgaine Le Fay *Michelle Monaghan as Doctor Cyber *Til Schweiger as Red Panzer *Ken Duken as Captain Nazi *Adrianne Palicki as Devastation *Andrew Lincoln as Angle-Man *Peter Dinklage as Doctor Psycho *Lyndsey Fonseca as Silver Swan *Amanda Righetti as Cheetah/Barbara Minerva *Joel Kinnaman as Nemesis *James Remar as Sarge Steel *Columbus Short as Trevor Barnes *Holly Hunter as Helena Sandsmark *Karen Gillan as Giganta *Kate Beckinsale as Athena Category:DC Comics Category:Wonder Woman Category:DC Category:Superheroes Category:Greek Mythology Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Live Action